Borareta
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "A State of Emergency! Failure to Reach Ten Members!" |Race = Robot |Gender = Genderless |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 |FamConnect = Paparoni (creator) }} is a warrior from Universe 3 and a member of Team Universe 3. Appearance Borareta is a green robot who has notably big legs, having the tips of his feet pointed. It has big red eyes with white round pupils and its main color is green with yellow accents. His arms look like black wrecking balls and he can retract them to its torso, through long mechanisms that act as arms in your body. Personality Thanks to his relatively fine voice, Borareta conveys a pretty childlike impression. He seems to be ruthless, given the fact that he had not given Gohan time to rest, attacking sequentially without pauses. He further exclaimed that if his adversary had lowered his guard, before making another attack. He also seems to have some tactical intelligence, as seen when he exclaims that Gohan is at a disadvantage, and uses this to overpower him. After losing Gohan out of sight, Borareta became visibly confused and disappointed, asking himself if he had really let his adversary escape. He usually pronounces "bora" after attacking, and also at the end of most of his sentences. Even after witnessing Jiren's devastating power, Borareta was unfazed to challenge to the powerful warrior. He along with his teammates, shows himself quite faithful to his creator Paparoni, since they attended to his request, meeting, and later attacking the warriors of Universe 7. Already in battle, he follows the commands sent by Koitsukai, obtained after the same analyze the opponents. Biography Background Borareta was created by Paparoni. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga Borareta is one of ten warriors chosen to represent Team Universe 3 in the Tournament of Power. When Kale transformed into her Legendary Super Saiyan form, he is one of the many people to react to the transformation and is seen alongside Rubalt and Bikal as Kale was about to fire her Blaster Meteor on the entire arena. Later, he fought Gohan, performing successive attacks with his Eye Lasers, which were gradually diverted. He still tries to attack by using his arms, but being in a defensive position, Gohan blocks them, and backs away, before using the smoke caused by the explosion of Borareta's attack, to escape the battle, which left him confused and disappointed to have lost his enemy by sight. Subsequently, he was spotted confronting Vegeta, who is surprised by the ki released by Jiren before confronting Goku. During the contest with Goku's Spirit Bomb against Jiren, Borareta can be seen with Pancéa, Koitsukai, and Paparoni, surrounding Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto. Due to the energy from the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, the surrounding area was filled with light during this confrontation. After Goku's apparent death in the fight against Jiren. He, Paparoni, Koitsukai, and Pancéa emerged after the dissipation of reasonable amount of smoke that had appeared with the arrival of them, around where the fight happened. As said by Whis, they were not intimidated, even with the enormous power of Jiren being revealed and intended to tie him, Top, and Dyspo together, for the Pride Troopers were all in the same place. However, Goku has already re-emerged in his new form, which caught Jiren's attention, thus abruptly ending the actions of Team Universe 3 before they even started. Later on, Borareta, Koitsukai, and Pancéa executed an order from Mule to eliminate an exhausted Goku, so Team Universe 3 would be tied in first place with Team Universe 7. So the trio sneaked up on Goku and started their onslaught on the recovering Saiyan. After Cabba is eliminated by Frieza, Goku spotted Vegeta fighting Top, and momentarily slipped away from Borareta and the other two Universe 3 fighters to talk to Vegeta. This is short-lived, however, as the Universe 3 trio starts their onslaught once again. Not so long after, Borareta, Koitsukai, and Pancéa jump into the air and began to charge at Goku as a finishing blow. Right before they could hit Goku, Caulifla quickly jumps in and sneak attacks all three fighters, knocking them away. After Universe 4 is erased, Borareta gathers alongside Team Universe 3 and engages Team Universe 7 in combat. Borareta, Pancéa, and Koitsukai eventually fight Gohan and merge into Koichiarator. Paparoni merges with Koichiarator to form Anilaza. After Anilaza is defeated, Borareta is erased alongside all of Universe 3. Borareta is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Anime Borareta was modified in preparation for the Tournament of Power. He was able to force base Gohan on the defensive and made him retreat. Borareta was able to land a fortified kick on Goku, who was exhausted from his previous fight, which sent him crashing gravely to the stones but without causing such severe damage. Later, he was easily knocked away by base Caulifla's unexpected ki attack. Borareta proved to be able to deflect Vegeta's high-speed kick and surprise him, appearing on his back before deferring an attack that failed. After analyzing the attack patterns of Goku, Vegeta and Gohan, teaming up with Koistukai and Pancéa he was able to hold his own against Ultimate Gohan though they were overall outmatched and forced to merge. Goku is amazed that Ultimate Gohan is able to do so well against all three robots at once. ;Manga He was seen facing off against the Trio of Dangers alongside the other components of Koichiarator. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Beam' - Borareta can release concentrated bursts of energy from his eyes. *'Punch' - Borareta can strike across long distances by extending his arms. *'Rapid Movement' - Borareta is capable of quickly moving at incredibly high running speeds. *'3D Scan Mode' - Borareta looks at the opponents and analyzes their strength and moves. *'Flight' - The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Plan X' - Borareta is capable of merging with Koitsukai and Panchia into a giant robot. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - He is shown to fire rapid Ki blasts at his opponent. *'Universe 3's Ultimate Secret Technique' - A fusion-like transformation that combines living flesh with robotics. Fusions Koichiarator thumb|Koichiarator Koichiarator is the result of Plan X, and the combination of Borareta, Koitsukai and Pancéa's bodies. During the fusion process, Borareta's upper body fits into the lower part of Pancéa, and it shrinks its arms, thus combining their bodies. With Koichiarator formed, Borareta represents and acts as the lower part of the fusion, especially as the legs. Anilaza Anilaza is the product of a Universe 3's Ultimate Secret Technique, and the result of the fusion between the last four members (Borareta, Koitsukai, Pancéa, and Paparoni) of Team Universe 3. By sacrificing his life, Paparoni combined his body with the other three remaining warriors of the Universe 3, in that they are merged in the form of Koichiarator, thus originating the gigantic Anilaza. Voice Actors *Japanese: Daisuke Kishio *Funimation dub: Daman Mills *Latin American Spanish dub: Tommy Rojas *Polish dub: Dariusz Kosmowski Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Borareta vs. Gohan *Borareta vs. Vegeta *Borareta, Koitsukai, and Pancéa vs. Goku *Borareta, Koitsukai, and Pancéa vs. Caulifla *Borareta vs. Vegeta *Borareta and Pancéa vs. Goku and Vegeta *Borareta and Pancéa vs. Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed) *Borareta, Pancéa, and Koitsukai vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed) Trivia *The name pun for this character seems to be a play on the Japanese word "Borareta" (ぼられた) which is a slang expression that means "Ripped off". Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Robots Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who have been Erased